


Lazo de Manada

by RavenLoveless



Series: Lazo de Manada [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Harry Potter, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Cub Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Fix-It, Happy Harry Potter, Happy Remus Lupin, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry is such a smart kid, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Dies, Moony Remus Lupin, Pack, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, harry future, wolf and cub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLoveless/pseuds/RavenLoveless
Summary: Lily encuentra un viejo ritual sobre los hombre lobo que desea intentar a con Remus. Poco sabia ella como esto afectara la vida de Remus en el futuro
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Series: Lazo de Manada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946491
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lazo de Manada

**Author's Note:**

> Un agradecimiento especial a mi amada Mari por ser la editora de mis fics en español
> 
> Los personajes no son mios, solos los tome prestados de J.K
> 
> Disfrutenlo <3

-¿Lazo de manada?- preguntó Remus dejando la tetera que tenía en la mano para girar y mirar a Lily.

-si, al parecer es un contrato mágico- respondió Lily mientras leía con cuidado el gran libro que reposaba en la mesa de la cocina mientras con una mano se acariciaba de forma pensativa su abultado vientre -un hombre lobo crea éste lazo mágico con los miembros de su familia, de esa forma cuando llegue la luna llena y pierda el control, ellos serían los únicos a los que este no podría lastimar.

Remus tomó las dos tazas de té; la de Lily, con leche y azúcar y la suya, solo con azúcar, las llevó a la mesa para sentarse frente a su amiga. Ese era su día de “cuidar” a Lily pues desde que había quedado embarazada James se había puesto paranoico con su seguridad y aunque todos los merodeadores sabían que la pelirroja era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría la ira de Lily en ese estado; habían acordado que por la paz mental de James, y para que los dejará a todos tranquilos, alguno de los merodeadores se quedaría con su mujer si él tenía que salir a alguna misión de la Orden. En ese día le había tocado a Remus y aunque el castaño amaba pasar tiempo con su amiga, estaba algo nervioso de hacerlo estando tan cerca de la luna llena.

-Nunca había oído de eso- dijo él una vez tomó asiento frente a Lily y le pasó su taza de té.

-pues… al parecer es un ritual realmente viejo y no está del todo comprobado. Este contrato no garantiza el conservar la mente humana durante la transformación como lo hace la poción matalobos, pero si previene que el lobo no ataque a su familia. Dice que el contrato enlaza la magia del lobo con la de la otra persona, haciendo que este lo sienta como de su manada.

-hmmm tiene sentido- murmuró Remus mientras se recostaba en la silla y miraba fijamente a la taza de té que tenía en frente.

Durante varias de sus misiones para la Orden, Remus se había topado con varios magos con la misma maldición que él y había observado que sin importar que, jamás se lastimaban entre ellos en la luna llena.

-deberíamos intentarlo- dijo Lily sonriendo mientras cerraba el libro.

-eh?

-que deberíamos intentarlo, quizás eso te ayude a no tener tanta presión durante la luna llena. Todos podríamos acompañarte y por fin podrías pasar las noches aquí con nosotros en vez de en los bosques.

-Lily no creo que eso sea buena idea, es demasiado peligroso.

-también lo es todas esas misiones que Dumbledore te hace hacer y tu no protestas al respecto.

-es diferente…

-cómo qué es diferente…? Remy te guste o no eres parte de esta familia, de nuestra manada por así decirlo. James, Sirius, Peter y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti, sobretodo cuando tienes que pasar la luna llena solo. Y ahora con esta guerra que nos respira encima, los ingredientes para tu poción se volverán escasos y a esos idiotas se les dificultara acompañarte. Además cuando Harry nazca no permitiré que te alejes de nosotros. Anda intentemoslo, mira la ceremonia debe hacerse bajo la luna nueva lo que será super seguro. James y los demás podrán conseguir las cosas y yo haré la poción, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada… Hmmm me pregunto si al beberla ahora, Harry quedará enlazado o si tendríamos que hacer todo de nuevo cuando él ya esté más grande? Bueno no importa….

Remus dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando para sí misma mientras planeaba y organizaba todo. Él simplemente no podía decirle no a ella y entendía que Lily deseaba ayudarlo. Después de todo, desde que se unió a ellos y descubrió que los muchachos se habían vuelto animagos para ayudarlo, ella no solo había guardado el secreto sino era la responsable de hacer y darle su poción matalobos siempre que podía. La mente de Remus divago un poco ante la idea de no ser peligroso para sus amigos. No quería hacerse muchas esperanzas pero tampoco podía negar el hecho de que si eso funcionaba le quitaría un peso enorme de encima. El saber que sin importar nada, él no lastimaria a James, Sirius, Peter, Lily y próximamente a Harry; le permitía respirar con calma.

-Entonces Remy qué dices… ¿lo intentamos?- sonrió Lily emocionada con los ojos brillantes. Hace tanto que Remus no la veía tan emocionada por algo por lo que simplemente rió entre dientes antes de suspirar.

-aunque te diga que no, porque es peligroso y quizás no funcione, se que no harás caso y seguirás adelante y peor aún, harás que nuestros idiotas me molesten hasta que ceda, así que para que negarme si a la larga siempre te sales con la tuya- sonrió Remus y Lily se acercó a abrazarlo o eso intentó pues acabó por estrellarle el vientre en la cara donde Remus sintió al bebe patearlo.

-wooo creo que hasta Harry está de acuerdo- rió ella.

_♡/~/~/~/~/~♡/~/~/~/~/~/♡~/~/~/~/~/♡_

_Verano 1985_

El auto de tío Vernon se detuvo a las afueras de un bosque que se veía muy oscuro y tenebroso. El enorme hombre salió del coche aún gruñendo debajo de su mostacho y abrió la puerta de atrás con fuerza antes de sacar al pequeño niño del auto.

Harry se dejó arrastrar del brazo sin valor de decir nada. Sabía que había hecho algo malo, aunque aún no entendía que había sido. Lo único que él había hecho era comerse una galleta que había volado a su mano cuando las amigas de tía Petunia estaban en el salón bebiendo té. Harry había aprendido rápidamente que podía tener uno que otro bocadillo extra si esperaba a que las amigas de tía Petunia vinieran para su reunión del té semanal pues al estar rodeado de otras personas, su tía Petunia no podía gritarle y tampoco le diría al tío Vernon pues él haría que sus amigas no volvieran a su casa. Harry podría ser bajito para su edad; casi 5 años, pero su maestra siempre decía que lo que Harry carecía en altura lo compensaba en astucia. Y aunque Harry no entendiera el significado de esa palabra, en su cabecita eso debía ser algo bueno pues su maestra siempre lo decía con una sonrisa linda en vez de la típica mueca de asco que sus tíos le hacían cada vez que le decían anormal o malagradecido, otras dos palabras que Harry aún no entendía pero lo hacían sentir feo por dentro.

El tío Vernon soltó a Harry haciendo que el pequeño se tambaleara un poco pues ya estaban entrados en el bosque y de no ser por la luna llena, todo estaría muy oscuro.

-¿Do..donde estamos tío Vernon?- preguntó Harry sobándose el brazo donde su tío lo había agarrado tan fuertemente.

-¡no hagas preguntas!- le gritó el hombre y Harry se apartó asustado, no le gustaba cuando su tío le gritaba, eso solo significaba que venía un golpe o tiempo fuera en su alacena y a Harry no le gustaba ni uno ni el otro.

-te vas a quedar aquí fenómeno, para que aprendas a que debes ser agradecido por el techo sobre tu cabeza y mantengas todas tus anormalidades bajo control.

-pe..pero tío… Aquí da miedo- musitó Harry asustado pero no tan asustado cuando vio la cara de su tío hacerse púrpura bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿pero? ¿dijiste pero?!- gruñó Vernon antes de levantar su mano y darle una bofetada al pequeño que hizo que sus gafas se cayeran -mocoso anormal y mal agradecido, todo lo que hemos hecho por ti y así es como me respondes…! no quiero volver a ver tu cara anormal nunca más-gritó antes de darse vuelta e irse. Dejando a Harry allí solo sollozando mientras trataba de encontrar sus gafas. 

Cuando Harry volvió a ponerse las gafas, se dio cuenta que de verdad se había quedado solo en ese bosque tan aterrador. Aún sollozando por el golpe, Harry se estremeció cuando escuchó un aullido a la distancia. Recordaba que una vez su maestra les había leído un libro de donde vivían los animales y que en los bosques usualmente vivían los lobos, los zorros y las lechuzas. El favorito para Harry había sido sin dudar el lobo pero la maestra les había asegurado que esos eran los más peligrosos y que nunca debían acercarse a uno o este se los podía comer.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor de la bofetada y en de su bracito, Harry se limpió la nariz con su camiseta y empezó a caminar no muy seguro de a donde ir. Quizás si tenía suerte se encontraría con una cabaña de dulces como la del cuento que habían empezado a leer en la escuela. Aún no habían terminado la historia pues la maestra se detuvo cuando la amable viejita dejó que los hermanos se quedaran a comer y a dormir en su casa. Con algo de suerte tal vez Harry correría con la misma suerte de ellos.

El pequeño caminó por un largo rato hasta que sintió que los zapatos viejos de Dudley le lastimaban, por lo que optó el acurrucarse junto a un árbol para descansar un poco. Se sentía realmente cansado pues después del incidente de la galleta, tía petunia hizo que sus amigas se fueran y obligó a Harry a que limpiara todo, cosa que no era raro pero lo que sí fue raro para él, fue que su tío llegara después con el rostro muy colorado y lo obligará a subir al auto. A Harry no le gustaba mucho el auto porque siempre se deslizaba por la silla cuando su tío giraba con brusquedad, cosa que había hecho esa tarde al no saber a dónde ir. Cuando la noche finalmente cayó, fue cuando el viaje se hizo más calmado y Harry pensó que volvían a casa. La verdad no entendía porque su tío lo había sacado a dar un paseo tan raro cuando se notaba claramente, por las groserías que no dejaba de decir entre dientes, que estaba muy enojado con Harry. Pero ahora perdido en ese bosque tan tenebroso, Harry entendió que eso no había sido un paseo pues dudaba que su tío fuera a volver por él.

El aullido se volvió a escuchar ahora más cerca y Harry se acurrucó asustado. Un lobo estaba cerca y sonaba enojado, muy enojado. De repente y a la luz de la luna, un enorme lobo apareció frente a Harry. Tenía un pelaje de color castaño muy bonito que a Harry le hubiera gustado poder acariciar de no ser que este le estaba mostrando los dientes mientras gruñia.

Harry se quedó paralizado y por alguna extraña razón en su mente agradeció no tener ganas de ir al baño pues no le habría gustado ser devorado por un lobo con los pantalones mojados. Los pasos del lobo eran muy silenciosos mientras este se acercaba a Harry sin dejar de gruñir mientras su nariz se movía de forma frenética. Harry notó que los ojos del lobo eran de un hermoso color ámbar que no se apartaban de su cara. Cuando Harry sintió el aliento caliente del lobo respirar sobre él, el pequeño cerró los ojos y trató de no ponerse a llorar del miedo pero las lágrimas ya se le estaban resbalando por la cara.

De repente y sin ninguna explicación alguna, una gran y húmeda lengua pasó por medio de la cara de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño quien soltó una risita cuando el lobo lo volvió a lamer, en esta ocasión hasta la base de su cabello el cual quedó medio parado por la saliva.

-no Sr. Lobo, no haga eso- rió Harry mientras el lobo le seguía lamiendo la cara, sin embargo cuando este le lamió la mejilla donde su tío le había pegado, Harry soltó un quejido de dolor.

El Lobo se apartó y gruño por lo que Harry se volvió a asustar por un momento pues pensó que lo había hecho enojar. El Lobo empezó a andar en círculos mientras sus gruñidos eran aún más fuertes antes de soltar un aullido furioso. El niño no se movió pero algo dentro de él le decía que aunque el Lobo parecía enojado, no estaba enojado con él.

Luego de un rato de andar en círculos, el Lobo volvió a acercarse a Harry mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos verde esmeralda se perdieron por un momento en la mirada ámbar hasta que un gruñido salió del estómago del niño lo cual le hizo apartar la mirada avergonzado. Con todo el susto de estar perdido en el bosque, Harry había olvidado por completo lo hambriento que estaba, después de todo lo último que había comido había sido una galleta.

El Lobo que se había sentado frente a Harry lo miró fijamente hasta que pareció decidirse. Luego y con mucho cuidado, el Lobo se acercó más a Harry y se agachó lo suficiente para que el pequeño pudiera trepar a su lomo.

-¿me..me puedo subir?- preguntó Harry no muy seguro del porqué creía entender lo que el Sr. Lobo le quería decir.

Con un solo asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Lobo, Harry se trepó con un poco de dificultad a la espalda del animal. Una vez Harry logró acomodarse y agarrarse del pelaje de este, que de hecho era muy suave, el Lobo se paró y empezó a trotar por el bosque, sin ir demasiado rápido para no asustar o hacer caer al niño.

El viento le movía el cabello a Harry y este se preguntó por un momento si no estaba soñando, pues ir a lomos de un lobo tan enorme era sin duda algo muy raro.

Después de un rato, el Lobo llevó a Harry hasta una pequeña cabaña de madera en medio del bosque. Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver que la cabaña no estaba hecha dulce, pero debía admitir que se veía como un lugar lindo para vivir. El Lobo se agachó y dejó que Harry se bajara.

-¿ud vive aquí, Sr. Lobo?- preguntó Harry y el animal asintió antes de levantarse sobre sus patas traseras para abrir la puerta. A Harry le pareció irreal que un lobo pudiera ser casi tan alto como su tío Vernon. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, el Lobo empujó con el hocico a Harry para que entrara dentro.

Otra vez Harry se sintió un poco desilusionado de que dentro de la cabaña no hubieran mesas de chocolate o sillas de caramelo como en el cuento, sin embargo el niño tenía que admitir que el lugar era muy agradable.

La cabaña era de un solo cuarto grande donde estaba la cocina, una mesa con dos sillas y un sofá frente a una chimenea que estaba prendida. Harry también vio unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a un segundo piso y a un sótano pero lo que realmente captó la atención del niño fue una foto que vio sobre un montón de libros que había junto al sofá.

¡La foto se movía! Harry vio en esta una mujer muy bonita de largos cabellos rojizos que reía carcajadas con los ojos cerrados mientras un ciervo entraba y salía de la foto dando saltos muy ridículos.

Aquella era una imagen muy tonta, pensó Harry, pero por alguna razón también le hizo muy feliz. Harry no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí mirando esa hermosa foto hasta que sintió al Sr. Lobo, picarle la espalda con su hocico. Al girarse, el niño se encontró con que el Lobo le había traído manzanas.

-¿Son..para mí?- preguntó Harry sin poder contener la emoción en su voz y el Lobo asintió.

Harry levantó las dos manzanas y sin importarle que no fueran caramelos como los que los hermanos del cuento comieron en la cabaña, Harry las devoró. Raramente en Privet Drive traían manzanas o cualquier tipo de fruta fresca pues Dudley las odiaba, sin embargo una vez que su tía Petunia “olvidó” enviarle a Harry su almuerzo, la maestra le había regalado una manzana y para Harry esta había sabido delicio. El Lobo simplemente se quedó observando al niño comer la fruta con tanta emoción que se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que el pequeño había comido pues este no había pesado nada cuando lo había cargado.

Cuando Harry terminó su fruta, divisó una caneca para la basura y tiró allí los corazones de las manzanas antes de bostezar. Ya más calmado y envuelto por el calor de la chimenea de esa cabaña, Harry se sentía adormilado. El lobo se acercó y sin esperar que Harry dijera algo, lo levantó con cuidado de esa camiseta tan grande que el niño usaba y lo llevó al sofá, donde lo sentó antes de saltar a este y poner su cabeza entre sus patas.

Harry volvió a bostezar y se talló el ojo debajo de las gafas, con cuidado de no lastimarse la mejilla lastimada. El lobo no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento y cuando Harry lo volteó a ver, este le lamió la mejilla lastimada con mucho pero mucho cuidado. Aquello se había sentido diferente a como el Sr. Lobo lo había lamido en el bosque, por alguna razón Harry sintió en su corazón que el Lobo parecía querer apartarle el dolor que sentía en la mejilla y eso sólo hizo que el niño se sintiera a salvo con el animal.

-¿Sr. Lobo… cree ud que… me puedo quedar aquí con usted?- preguntó Harry cuando el Lobo dejó de lamerle la cara. Ya no le dolía tanto su mejilla.

Los ojos ámbar del animal volvieron a posarse en los de Harry y este pensó que si no decía algo rápido, el Lobo quizás diría que no.

-prometo ser bueno, y y y… y tambien se limpiar el piso y lavar los platos. Hasta se cocinar huevos y tocino- dijo Harry rápidamente con sus manos un poco temblorosas. No estaba mintiendo, él sabía hacer eso y más pues eran los típicos deberes que su tía Petunia le hacía hacer, pero él aún tenía problemas al cocinar el tocino pues este todavía se le quemaba un poco porque le daba miedo el aceite desde que se había quemado la primera vez, pero no podía dejar que el Sr. Lobo supiera eso o no lo dejaría quedarse.

El Lobo apartó sus ojos de Harry pensativo y una angustia asfixiante inundó el pecho del niño. Qué pasaría si el Sr. Lobo decía que no ¿A dónde iría? el tío Vernon le había dicho que no quería volver a ver su anormal cara nunca lo que significaba que no podía volver con ellos. ¿Qué haría él ahora que no tenía hogar?

Un suave sollozo salió del pecho de Harry cuando éste escondió su carita entre sus rodillas. Desde pequeño los Dursley le habían enseñado con mano fuerte que no debía llorar, por lo que Harry siempre se aguantaba a estar en la oscuridad de su alacena para dejar que sus lágrimas salieran si había tenido un mal día, y ese definitivamente había sido un mal día al menos hasta que el Sr. Lobo había llegado. Ahora con el estómago lleno y en un lugar cálido, Harry se permitió llorar porque ahora si estaba solo de verdad y para siempre porque nadie lo quería.

El Lobo se bajó del sofá y se acercó a Harry para mirarlo mientras el pequeño trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-no...no tengo casa Sr. Lobo… por… por favor… deje que me quede- sollozo Harry.

Eran momentos como esos en los que Harry se sentía más solo. Donde era consciente que no había nadie en el mundo que se preocupara por él. Nadie que le diera una galleta de vez en cuando o se preocupara si se lastimaba o que lo acompañara en las noches hasta que se fuera a dormir.

_Nadie._

Porque las únicas personas que pudieron haber hecho eso por él se habían muerto en un auto y Harry jamás los volvería a ver. El Lobo se acercó más al niño y soltó entre dientes un gemido también de tristeza. Para Harry era como si el Lobo tratara de consolarlo o si quiera estuviera triste por él, lo que hizo que él se calmara un poco. Tal vez ningún adulto se preocupaba por Harry pero el Sr. Lobo parecía que sí y eso era suficiente para que el niño sonriera de nuevo.

Harry abrazó la cabeza del Lobo por un rato antes de que este volviera a saltar al sofá y jalara a Harry de su camiseta para que se recostara sobre él.

-le prometo que no se va a arrepentir Sr. Lobo, seré muy bueno y obediente siempre...así que por favor, deje que me quede- musitó Harry ocultando su carita medio dormida entre el pelaje castaño del Lobo que olía a chocolate.

_♡/~/~/~/~/♡~/~/~/~/~/~/~♡/~/~/~/~/♡_

Harry se movió un poco en el sofá cuando el delicioso olor a tocino le llegó a la nariz. Sentándose un poco adormilado, Harry notó para su placer que aún estaba en la cabaña del Sr. Lobo, sin embargo al mirar a su alrededor, no lo vio por ningún lado.

No, lo único que Harry vio, aparte de la increíble cantidad de libros y fotos que se movían por todas partes, fue a un hombre joven de cabellos castaños que estaba en la cocina dándole la espalda y que silbaba para sí mismo.

Harry se encogió nervioso en el sofá ¿Dónde estaba el Sr. Lobo? ¿Era ese hombre el dueño de la cabaña? ¿y si ese hombre le hacía irse? y si se enojaba con él? ¿y si le hacía más daño que el tío Vernon?

Aquel hombre se apartó de la estufa y se giró, haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en Harry, pero en vez de parecer enojado, este parecía feliz de verlo.

-Buenos días Harry- dijo él acercándose a Harry, permitiendo que este notara las diferentes cicatrices que adornaban los brazos y el cuello de ese hombre.

-¿co..como sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Harry olvidándose de la regla de no hacer preguntas que sus tíos le habían impuesto.

El hombre se acercó con calma y se arrodilló frente a Harry quien seguía acurrucado en el sofá. Los ojos color ámbar del hombre le hicieron recordar los ojos del Sr. Lobo.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Harry, incluso desde antes de que nacieras- dijo él con calma mirando al niño con un cariño que Harry sólo había visto en los ojos de su tía Petunia cuando miraba a Dudley.

-de...¿de verdad?- preguntó Harry sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él que le hacía confiar en cada palabra que ese hombre le decía.

-asi es, tus padres y yo eramos buenos amigos, practicamente familia- dijo él levantando la mano con cuidado para no asustar a Harry y acariciarle el cabello.

-familia… ¿como una manada? esa es la familia de los lobos ¿no es así?- preguntó Harry emocionado de recordar algo que le habían enseñado en la escuela.

El hombre lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa y asombro antes de soltar una carcajada muy agradable que hizo que Harry soltara una risita. Definitivamente le gustaba ese hombre, no daba miedo.

-tienes toda la razón cachorro, como una manada- dijo el hombre tomando a Harry entre brazos y aunque Harry había aprendido a alejarse de cualquier tipo de contacto que los adultos quisieran darle pues usualmente estos siempre buscaban dañarlo,

Pero algo en los ojos de ese hombre le dicia a Harry que nada ni nadie lo lastimaria nunca más si se quedaba junto a él, por lo que el niño concluyó que estaba bien el que pasara sus bracitos por el cuello de ese adulto así como lo había hecho la noche anterior mientras dormía sobre el Sr. Lobo.

-¿cual es su nombre, Sr.?- preguntó Harry mientras el hombre lo sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor para ponerle enfrente un plato de huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

-Remus Lupin, cachorro. Pero tu puedes llamarme Moony.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta belleza que escribi en menos de 2 horas mientras mis niños almorzaban, les dejo aqui uans aclaraciones que creo que son importantes
> 
> *la pocion matalobos no fue creada hasta los años 70's y los merodeadores junto con Lily son de la promocion 78's asi que en mi mente, Lily pudo suministrarle la pocion a Remus hasta que murio (con el dinero de James los ingredientes no deberian ser dificiles de optener) pero como aun era una pocion nueva, Remus no se atrevia a estar cerca de los suburbios en luna llena  
> *Creo que es obvio pero el cuento a que Harry se refiere era Hansel y Gretel


End file.
